


Animated Emotions

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Were you watching <i>Toy Story</i> again?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animated Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt " _Toy Story_ (1995)"

“Honey, I’m home,” joked Dean, tossing his duffel inside the door to their room.

Castiel looked up from the TV, where credits were scrolling quickly. “Dean! How was Iowa?”

“ _Way_ too much corn. But we took care of the— Cas, buddy, you okay?”

The angel had swiped at his eyes, his breathing a little off. “What? No, I’m fine.”

“Cas, come on…”

“It’s… they’re toys, Dean, it’s ridiculous for me to feel emotional about them.”

Dean tried not to laugh. “Were you watching _Toy Story_ again?”

“I find animated films an interesting insight on human culture.”

“Sure,” said Dean, smiling.

THE END


End file.
